The Roswell Park Comprehensive Cancer Center Administration provides the resources, guidance, processes, and expertise to enable Roswell Park to achieve its mission to eliminate cancer's grip on humanity by unlocking its secrets through personalized approaches, and unleashing the healing power of hope. Administration infrastructure identifies strategic priorities, oversees programmatic activities and ensures efficient execution of governance, planning, evaluation, space and resource allocation. Administration benefits from a large and robust infrastructure, which includes teams focused on research Information Technology, marketing and grant fiscal management. During the current grant period, Administration successfully facilitated new faculty recruitment and faculty development; administrative leadership of the planning and evaluation process; administrative oversight of CCSG Programs and Shared Resources; development and management of computer databases and other information systems tools; fiscal management and consultation; space and equipment management; support for selection and monitoring of pilot research funding; administration of the CCSG membership and review process; coordination of research seminars, workshops and retreats; leadership and assistance in developing collaborations between and among investigators for new research and team science initiatives; planning, coordination and execution of multi-project research grants (e.g., SPOREs, PPGs); and targeted communication of cancer-related funding opportunities to CCSG members. Administration facilitates the mission of Roswell Park by ensuring efficient and strategic use of funds, space and Shared Resources. Administration provides the organizational support for CCSG members' research and facilitating translational collaborations. Administration adds value by supporting five research programs, 15 Shared Resources, and other key components including education and training, clinical research and community outreach and engagement. Administration ensures that CCSG members have access to state-of- the-art equipment and services in support of their research. Administration will enhance its support of CCSG members and Programs through sophisticated reporting mechanisms to allow Senior Leadership to align better strategic plans and informed decision-making, and increase the value of Shared Resource use to CCSG members.